1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel functionalized peroxides. More particularly, this invention relates to novel functionalized peroxides which may be used as crosslinking, grafting and curing agents, initiators for polymerization reactions and as monomers for condensation polymerizations to form peroxy-containing polymers, which in turn can be used to prepare block and graft copolymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,468, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses reacting alpha-carboxyisobutyryl chloride and related acid chlorides with hydroperoxides to form peresters containing a carboxy group. The compounds disclosed in this patent include monofunctional peroxides having a carboxy group and difunctional diperoxides having two carboxy groups. In contrast, the compounds of the present invention are multi-functionalized monoperoxides, having functional groups on both sides of the peroxide linkage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,468 also discloses difunctional monoperoxides having hydroxy and carboxyl groups. However, unlike the compounds of the present invention, the radical comprising the carbon atom alpha or adjacent to the perester carbonyl carbon in these prior art difunctional monoperoxides is a tertiary radical. That is, the alpha carbon has three other carbon atoms attached to it, not including the carbonyl carbon atom. In the compounds of the present invention, including peresters and other peroxy compounds, the radical comprising the carbon adjacent to the perester carbonyl carbon is only a primary or secondary radical. It is generally well known that peresters having a tertiary radical alpha to the carbonyl carbon are less thermally stable than peresters having a secondary radical alpha to the carbonyl carbon. These latter peresters are, in turn, less stable than peresters having a primary radical alpha to the carbonyl carbon For example, in the series t-butyl peroxypivalate, t-butyl peroxyisobutyrate and t-butyl peroxypropionate, the ten hour half-life temperatures are 58.degree. C., 82.degree. C. and 101.degree. C., r.RTM.spectively In comparison, the peroxides of the present invention preferably have a ten hour half-life temperature greater than 60.degree. C. and more preferably a ten hour half-life temperature of greater than 75.degree. C.